A moment like this
by Miss Megz
Summary: Just a little songfic devoted to our favorite Monk and Demon Slayer.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song I am using but I have some Sess cards!

_**Thoughts**_

"_**Words spoken in memories"**_

**Lyrics**

What if I told you it was all meant to be

Would you believe me, would you agree

It's almost that feeling, we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you, love has come here and now

Sango sat on the grass at the foot of her brother's grave. The battle with Naraku wasn't over but for Kohaku it was. She couldn't blame Kohaku for his choice after Naraku gave him the "pleasure" of having his memories back. He couldn't live with what he had done and had managed to convince Sesshoumaru to take his life since he could not take his own because of the jewel shard. She hated Sesshoumaru for doing that but didn't bother to express her hatred on the dog demon. What would it amount to?

Miroku stood and watched Sango from a respectful distance and recalled the same instance Sango was. He didn't have as much hatred towards Sesshoumaru for the part he played in Kohaku's death. _Enough on Sesshoumaru and him killing Kohaku; I need to consol Sango somehow_ he thought.

chorus

A moment like this 

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe its happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains

Something so tender, I can't explain

Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake

Can't we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

The demon slayer looked up at the monk who had walked silently over to the adjacent spot of the dead demon slayer's grave.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sango but try thinking of it from Kohaku's point of view, he had been Naraku's puppet and how Naraku thanked him was by returning his memories to him. Could have lived knowing you killed hundreds of innocent people?" He asked sincerely as he looked at Sango. The demon slayer was silent for a moment as she thought about what Miroku had said.

Slowly she shook her head, "No, I wouldn't be able to live either…..but Kohaku was always more soft hearted than I was. He wasn't really meant to be a demon slayer anyways," she sighed, "still, I miss him." Miroku was silent and laid a hand on her shoulder as his silent way of saying "I know you do".

chorus

A moment like this 

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe its happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Sango stood up and looked at Miroku before smiling, "you haven't once tried to grope me Miroku! Something wrong?" Miroku turned a deep shade of red and looked away from Sango for a moment as he tried to think up of the words he wanted to say to her.

"Sango….I need to tell you something," he stuttered as he looked at her. Never before did the perverted monk look so serious. "I….need you," he forced out but could see that that wasn't enough, "I want to spend all my waking moments with you!"

That's when it hit her, Miroku loved her but what he needed to know was that returned his love. "Really?" she asked and looked up at him with hope.

Miroku could only nod, "really, I want to be with you Sango. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives!"

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime 

For a moment like this

For hours the two were together but said and did nothing as they sat side by side watching the sun hit the horizon over the small village below. Miroku turned to Sango and Sango to him. Both had the same thing on their minds but neither had the nerve to do it. It was a whole two minutes before Miroku gathered the nerve to peck Sango on the cheek. Sango stretched up a bit to reach Miroku's height and placed her lips on his.

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime 

For a moment like this

The sun had gone down and the two were still in the same spot still saying nothing when a hand crept up and got a good feel of Sango's rear. She yelled her surprise and anger and then proceeded to hit him with her weapon until he had a bump twice the size of his head.

"You just had to ruin the moment!" she yelled at him.

"It's not me! It's my hand! It's possessed!" he threw his arms up to protect himself from her wrath.

"Don't give me that old line!" she yelled again.

Oh, like this 

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this 

Oh, like this


End file.
